Chou Fujita
|idol-brand = Spicy Ageha|idol-aura = white lace butterflies and glowing purple lotus blossoms|idol-school = Polaris Academy|idol-basic-coord = Purple Melody Coord|image = Chou Fujita Purple Melody Coord.png|imgsize = 200px|sing = Eri from Aikatsu Stars}}Chou Fujita '(藤田 蝶) is a first year middle school student going to Polaris Academy. She prefers the sexy type brand Spicy Ageha. Bio Chou has wanted to study at Polaris Academy to become an idol ever since she was young, and she knows many facts about idols to help back her up. The problem is she has severe stage fright which has hindered her dream a lot. So, to help her finally reach her goal, her best friend Momo Amachi becomes an idol temporarily alongside her. They soon meet the school's top idol, Madeline Sycamore. Knowing that they even had the chance to speak to the top idol, especially so early in their own careers, Chou takes it as a sign of good luck, and slowly starts working towards her goal of becoming an idol who can perform solo. When Momo decides to put some real effort into her own Aikatsu, Chou is there to teach her every basic along the way. Appearance Chou has lavender hair, which she at first wears in a simple braid on the right side of her head. In episode 13, she stops wearing her hair in a braid and lets it down, to reflect her new confidence. When worn down, her hair goes down to her waist. Personality At first, Chou is a shy, humble girl who simply knows a lot about idols, and doesn't think she has the right personality to become one. When she wins the Spicy Ageha Junior Representative Audition, she gets a burst of confidence from completing her first solo audition. From that moment on, she starts to see Momo as more of a rival than anything, although they do make up later in the series. Plot The Idol I'll Become When she and Momo perform in the Idol Type Test Performance, she is revealed to be best fit to become a sexy type idol, much to her joy and surprise. She says that while she certainly didn't expect it, she's happy to become a sexy type idol, as she gets the chance to use the card brand she loves most: Spicy Ageha. Madeline explains how she's been reminded of herself through Chou when she was just starting out, and Chou is in awe at her statement. Relationships * 'Momo Amachi Chou's best friend. She is very grateful to Momo becoming an idol to help her get over stage fright. When Momo decides to permanently become an idol, Chou is very willing to teach Momo about idols, idol life, and the Aikatsu! system. * Madeline Sycamore A popular upperclassmen of Chou's. With Madeline being the top idol of the school, Chou is shown to admire her, and is a fan. Etymology 'Fujita '(藤田): 'Fuji '(藤) means wisteria, referring to her purple theme color. 'Ta '(田) is a common particle in Japanese surnames, meaning field. 'Chou '(蝶): Chou means butterfly, referring to her preferred brand being Spicy Ageha. Trivia * Sign: Cancer * Favorite food: Fruit juice * Least favorite food: Boiled egg * Special talent: Makeovers * Blood type: B Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:SingCharacters Category:SingIdols Category:Aikatsu: Dream!